The Keeper of My Heart
by kagomemiko14
Summary: Inuyasha moves in with Kagome, to becaome her and Sango's bodyguard. WHat will happen, when you throw in Romance, Humor, and Drama? Please Read and Review! Bows


The Day We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the songs used in this story. Just to be safe, none of the poems in this are mine either.

Chapter One:

'_It's so funny; you go through a lot of heartache, and pain, until you find the one who makes it all go away…' _That's what Kagome Higurashi always thought…until the day she met Inuyasha Taishio…

Chapter Begins:

Nothing could really go wrong. It was a wonderful day. Well... It _was_. It was going fine for Kagome. She was a club owner. She was loved by her Fiancée Koga. She shared a huge house with her Best Friend, and business Partner, Sango Elitimara. How could anything be wrong?

"What do you mean you're leaving me!?" Kagome yelled into her phone, as she drove.

"Kagome, I told you, I have to. It's an arranged Marriage." Koga tried reasoning.

"Refuse! You said you loved me Koga! Our wedding is in two weeks!" Kagome said as she pulled into her garage.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I have to, or they'll disown me, and I'll lose all my money." Koga said, as he looked back at his new bride-to-be.

Kagome halted, thinking over what he said. "You think this is about money! Koga, I have 5 times the amount you have! Money isn't an issue for me!"

Koga was silent for a few moments. "Money matters to me Kagome. I can't have a woman supporting me."

"I'll be supporting us both! Not just you! I could give you a job! Be the Clubs... Uh... Something." Kagome said, as she slammed her purse on the table.

"Kagome it wouldn't work out. And..." Koga said, trailing off.

"AND?" Kagome said, as she tugged her jacket off, slinging it over a chair.

"And I love her, Kagome." Koga said.

"I'm sorry Koga, What was that?" Kagome said, as she sat down, watching Sango pull away to go to the Club.

"I'm not in love with you Anymore. I love Ayame. She needs me to support her, and it's something I want to do." Koga informed her, the sounds of a car coming through the background.

"You got her pregnant... Didn't you?" Kagome asked, as she placed her forehead in her palm.

"Kagome-"

"Didn't you!?" Kagome yelled, cutting him off.

"Yes..." Koga said in a whisper, almost inaudible to Kagome.

"Oh... Koga! How could you! You cheated on me! You lied to me! I hate you!" Kagome cried out, as she hung-up, and threw her phone into her purse.

She sobbed into her hands, barely noticing the form behind her.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome shrieked, and jumped up. "Who in the hell are you!?"

"I'm Inuyasha Taishio. I'm Yours and Sango's new bodyguard. She told me you know I'd be staying here..." Inuyasha informed her.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were arriving so soon..." Kagome said to him, as she relaxed.

"Obviously. Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, as he gazed at her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Kagome said, as she looked to the bags beside him.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked, as he followed her gaze to his suitcases.

"I'm sure. Has Sango showed you to your room yet?" Kagome asked, as she walked over to him.

"No, not yet. She said you'd take care of it." Inuyasha said.

"Oh of course she did. Okay. Uh. Well, Lemme get these, and I'll show you to your room." Kagome said, as she moved to take his bags.

"Oh, I'll carry these." Inuyasha said, as he knelt down, and picked up his bags.

"Okay then, this way." Kagome said, as she turned, and walked towards the swinging door.

Inuyasha followed, as they went through the Living room, that had a Tan sectional, made of suede, a dark maple coffee table, with matching end tables, a 28 inch Flat screen T.V, and a vase with 24 roses in it. Finally they made it to Inuyasha's room.

"Here we are. You have you're own Bathroom, and a huge closet. It doesn't have curtains, sheets, or color yet, so, we're gonna go shopping, and pick something that fits you." Kagome said, as she opened the door for him.

Inuyasha stepped inside. "This is a huge room."

"It's not too small? We have bigger..." Kagome said, as she looked around.

"This rooms almost the size of my old apartment." Inuyasha said, as he put his bags inside the closet.

"You're sure it's not too small?" Kagome asked.

"It's fine Kagome." Inuyasha said, as he gave her a smile.

Kagome held a faint blush, and looked away. "If you want, we could go shopping after we eat, or grab something after."

"Whichever if fine for you." Inuyasha said, as he walked towards the door. "Ladies first."

"Very cheesy Taishio." Kagome said, with a smile, as she walked out the door.

"Very true Higurashi." Inuyasha said, as he closed the door.

"Where would you like to go first? Somewhere to get sheets and some curtains? Or to get paint?" Kagome asked, as she walked out of the house.

"Well, I have to get all three, so, it doesn't matter." Inuyasha said, as he walked to a black S150 double door truck.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, as she halted to look at him.

"Means of transportation." Inuyasha said, as he opened the passenger door for her.

"What's wrong with my car?" Kagome asked, as she walked up to the truck.

"Can it hold bags with Bed sheets, curtains, hangers, paint brushed, a ladder, paint, rollers, a roller pole, and paint sheets?" Inuyasha asked, as he helped her into the truck.

"Well... No." Kagome said, as she looked down at him.

"Exactly." Inuyasha said, before closing the door. He walked over, and got into the driver seat, and started the truck. "Ready?"

"Yes." Kagome said, as she looked over at him. "Care if I turn on the Radio?"

"Not at all." Inuyasha said, as he put the truck in reverse, and started pulling out.

"Thanks." Kagome said, as she reached over, and turned the radio on.

"This is From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars!" The random dude said.

"He's a stranger to some,

And a vision to none.

He can never get enough,

Get enough of the one.

For a fortune he'd quit,

But it's hard to admit.

How it ends and begins,

On his face is a map of the world.

(A map of the world)

On his face is a map of the world.

(A map of the world)

From yesterday, it's coming!

From yesterday, the fear!

From yesterday, it calls him.

But he doesn't want to read the message here.

On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit.

Through the blood he can learn, see the life that it turns.

From council of one,

He'll decide when he's done with the innocent.

On his face is a map of the world.

(A map of the world)

On his face is a map of the world.

(A map of the world)

From yesterday, it's coming!

From yesterday, the fear!

From yesterday, it calls him

But he doesn't want to read the message,

But he doesn't want to read the message,

But he doesn't want to read the message here.

On his face is a map of the world.

From yesterday, it's coming!

From yesterday, the fear!

From yesterday, it calls him.

But he doesn't want to read the message here.

From yesterday,

From yesterday,

From yesterday, the fear.

From yesterday,

From yesterday.

But he doesn't want to read the message,

But he doesn't want to read the message,

But he doesn't want to read the message here..." The lead singer finished.

"Love that song." Kagome said, as she turned the radio off, and undid her seat belt.

"Okay, this is a mall, so, basically, we make one trip." Kagome said.

"Really? A Mall you say?" Inuyasha said, as he locked his truck.

Kagome smiled. "Right, sorry."

Inuyasha let out a laugh. "Really Kagome, lighten up."

"Sorry..." Kagome mumbled, as the entered the warmth or the mall. "Where to first?"

"Paint." Inuyasha said, as he took her hand, and drug her into a store called, "Absolute Color".

"What color would you like?" Kagome asked, as she looked around.

"Black, Pale yellow, a darker yellow, white, and silver." Inuyasha said.

"So many colors. How are you painting you're room?" Kagome asked, as she picked up two black paint cans.

"You'll see. I changed my mind about the black. Let's go with.. a Midnight purple color." Inuyasha said, as he held up a color pallet to show Kagome.

"That's the color of my walls." Kagome said, as she set the paint cans down.

"Interesting." Inuyasha said, as he pulled over a cart to hold the paint.

I'm afraid this is where I leave you... Reviews will get an update!

Kagomemiko14


End file.
